Permanent Damage
by Metal-Ice
Summary: Shadow and Rouge have been shot in the city and must deal with each others condition. Title says it all really. SO JUST READ DAMN YOU
1. Chapter 1

**Weellll idk XD :D JUST READ DAMN YOU  
**_**METAL-ICE**_**~**

  
_BAM BAM!  
_  
The poor white bat fell to the cold, wet city sidewalk concrete. Blood oozed and poured out of her genital area. Her ears rang harshly inside her head from the sound of the gun being fired at her.

_"ROUGE!"_A deep voice yelled for her, she heard metal footsteps click clacking onto the concrete city with puddle of water being splashed.

Rouge moaned in pain, she looked and opened her eyes slightly to the sound of the voice. She was dazed in pain, once reality had hit her, she felt immense pain in her genital area.

She moaned and clutched her vaginal area feeling more pain bolting and surging to her clitoris.

"_ROUGE!" _

She heard her name being called again. She made out who the voice belong to.

It was Shadow's, Shadow the Hedgehog.

Rouge felt arms under her armpits and being lifted up till she sat up.

Shadow kneeled down to lifted her soaked cold wet body and examine her. "Rouge?...Rouge are you alright? Please answer me." He said concerned.

Rouge's head fell lifelessly to where ever her head chose to lean to.

Shadow shook her to snap her out of her daze. "Rouge, come on…pull yourself together." Shadow said rubbing her cheek with his thumb.

"Shadow…w-what…happened.." Words were difficult for her to let out due to the pain that she was feeling. She winced and moaned.

Shadow scanned his surrounding to see if he could see anyone running away that had shot her, but was proving difficult due to the rain constantly hitting and stinging his eyes.

No luck. His vision blurred the more he held his eyes open. He wiped his face to be able to see clearer.

He scanned Rouge's body to see where they had shot her, he saw her genital area's clothing torn and punctured from the bullets impact. "Oh no…Rouge…damnit…" dark, black like blood oozed from her wound and her upper vaginal area exposed red flesh drenched with blood could be seen.

"Rouge…" he said in a low voice, "Your okay Rouge…there's no need to be afraid" he said

Rouge moaned with agony. "Shadow…help me…please" Her eyes were red from tears but the rain made them as if it was just the rain drops on her face.

"Don't worry Rouge, I'll take you to the nearest hospital" Shadow was preparing to pick her up when he heard another shot being fired.

Blood splattered onto his face and chest. Shadow looked where he heard the gun shot, but before he could react and attack he heard another few shots fired from behind him. One punctured him in the back, another hit the back of his ankle, tearing his Achilles tendon apart. (_For those of you who don't know what that is, feel the back of your ankle and you'll feel a hard-ish bone like thing their : D facts man_) While the other bullet sliced the air close to his head, missing him barely.

Shadow's body fell forward, dropping Rouge and falling face to the ground. "What…the hell…fuckin' lucky…bitches…I can't see where you're at…" He heard sirens echoing in all directions and heard Rouge and his phone ringing, but his vision began to fade away into complete darkness.

…

_A day later… _Shadow woke up, the hospital lights plus the sunlight coming from his window blinded him for a few moments before his eyes could adjust to the brightness of his surroundings. "W-Where..?" before he could answer his own question eventually.

"Hospital Agent Shadow" said a GUN Agent by the name of Topaz.

"Hospital?..Interesting" Shadow's eyes rolled back as he felt his energy drain. "Ugh…I feel horrible" He said moaning in agony.

Topaz put her hands to feel his cheeks and forehead. He was warm. "You're possibly sick Shadz, you're out of the job from now on though."

Shadow's ears perked up, her statement caught his attention. "Pardon?" he said with confusion. "What do you mean I'm out of the job?"

Topaz sighed and looked away. "Your paralyzed Shadow, you received a bullet shot to your spine."

"What?" Shadow quickly rubbed his legs to see if it was true. "M-my legs…god damnit! I swear to fuckin' god those bastards are going to pay!" Topaz saw the fury in his eyes and couldn't help but feel bad for him. "Shadow…" Topaz reached to pat his shoulder but Shadow slapped her hand.

"Don't fuckin' touch me! Fuck!" Shadow tried to fight back his tears of rage and sadness as they slide down his cheeks.

Topaz shed a tear, knowing that he lived forever….made her heart ache for the poor creature. "Shadow, I'm so sorry…"

Memories raced about in Shadow's head from the previous night, his eyes grew wide remembering about Rouge. "T-Topaz, how's Rouge doing?" his voice softened with concern,

"….um well she's…_okay _I guess" She avoided eye contact with the hedgehog, giving Shadow a big hint Rouge wasn't ok.

Shadow gave out a sigh and looked at his body's condition. "May I see her…I don't care what pain I'm in just let me see her" Topaz stared at him for a few seconds before answering him. "No. You're hurt, you need to rest."

Being told what to do always pissed Shadow off, he didn't like much affection from what he considers mere strangers in his life, mainly people he claims aren't his friends he viewed them as strangers.

"Fuck you then." Shadow tried to get up on his own despite he was paralyzed, but surging pain from his spine throbbed. "ugh!" Shadow placed his hand on his wound gently and laid back down. "It's ok Shadow, just rest you can't move just yet, wait till some time passes."

Shadow nodded his head and slowly drifted off to sleep.  
**  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter: 2 **_For the love of god you dun need to know the name of a stupid chapter it's just a chapter :O  
__**METAL-ICE~**_

_A week later…_

Shadow woke up after being constantly asleep for a full week and now was wide awake longer. His back pain lessened slightly but still hurt very badly for him.

*_I need to see how she's doing….I hope she's ok* _Shadow thought looking out his window. _*Ima see you in just a minute* _Shadow forced himself to sit up, ignoring the pain his spine was giving him.

"Please legs…work with me…" he said. He still did not want to believe he was paralyzed, tears ran down his cheeks knowing he will never be able to walk ever again. "Don't be so useless" he said rubbing his legs more and scratching them, wishing he could feel.

He sighed to the useless attempts of trying to do anything to feeling any kind of pain, "Forget it…I guess it was just meant to be…" Shadow warped to a wheelchair near him. The sudden shift of his body made his spine hurt. Gripping the handles of the wheelchair helped lessen his pain. "Ugh please don't act up today"

Shadow wheeled himself out of the room and into the hallways of the hospital. He looked left and right hoping to find Rouge's room. Sure enough a nurse stopped him.

"Excuse me Shadow, what are you doing out of bed?" She said. Almost everyone knew who Shadow was in the world. "My nurse said I could look around." He lied. The nurse wasn't dumb to buy his lie seeing the condition he was in, no doubt he was lying.

The nurse grabbed hold of the handle of his wheelchair and was about to wheel him back to his room. "Stop" he commanded, "I want to see Rouge, please, I just want to see how she is."

"I'm sorry Shadow but you're need of rest, not chatting with you fellow friend" she said. This angered Shadow, he was mad that he was not in control since he could not physically fight back with his condition.

Shadow tried to muster up some chaos energy to perform a chaos control but with the pain and medicine he was receiving was making him weak and tired to do any normal tasks. "Please nurse, let me see her."

"Shadow, it's not you can't see her, but I don't want you to see her." This caught Shadow's attention. "Why not?" He asked. The nurse sighed, "One of her wound was nearly fatal…and well….she won't be doing well for the rest of her life." She said with sadness.

_*No…Rouge, no I don't want you to be like me in a condition that's permanent…* _Shadow was deep in thought and didn't notice he was tearing up. "Please let me see her."

The nurse sighed, giving in to his begging. "Okay…" She wheeled him to Rouge's room and put him near her bedside. "I'll leave you two alone, don't wake her up, if you need anything, the button is right there"

"Okay thanks." He said as she walked out of the room and closed the door. He looked at Rouge who looked peaceful asleep, but her head was bandaged. _*I don't remember her being shot in the head, just her private area* _Shadow grabbed Rouge his hand gently carefully not to wake her up.

_A few hours later…_

Rouge moaned and looked slightly around, examining her room. "Rouge" He said tightening his grip on her hand more. "Rouge, how are you feeling? Any better?" He asked.

She did not respond or turn to look at him.

"Rouge?" He asked again. "Hey" he waved in from of her face. She looked at his hand and slowly moved her head to face him. She smiled slightly. "Hello Shad" She tiredly. Shadow smiled slightly seeing she was ok. "How are you? Are you feeling ok?" He asked.

Rouge did not respond.

"Rouge?" he asked again. "Is that a no?"

Rouge still did not respond.

Shadow looked at her hard and long, till he notice she did not blink her eyes, she looked as if she was dead but still was breathing and her heart was beating. "Rouge!" he yelled.

"Yes?" she said weakly. "What is it?" Shadow looked at her for a while, "Are…you…okay?" he said slowly. Rouge let out a smile. "I'm doing good Shadz, and you?" Shadow was confused, "Did you not hear me before?" he asked

A few minutes went by till Rouge answered. "Sorry Shadz, no you didn't ask me anything, did you?" Shadow knew something was wrong with her so he pressed the button to call for help…


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter: 3  
**_**METAL-ICE~**_

The nurse came into the room.

"Yes?" She asked. "What's wrong with her…" he said.

"She has brain damage Shadow…she can't respond quickly, it takes her brain up to seconds or possibly minutes to process things." She said. Shadow put his ears down. "So…she's slow…"

"I'm sorry…" She said. Shadow sighed as tears began to fall from his eyes onto the floor. "Thanks…" he said turning his attention back to Rouge to pet her head gently as the nurse left the room.

"I'm so sorry this happened to you Rouge…will you be ok?" he said in a soft tone.

Minutes flew by…

"Yeah, I'll be ok Shad" her weak voice sounded as if she was dying. "And you? Why are you in a wheelchair?" She asked. Shadow fell silent for a few moments before having the courage to say it to her. "I-I'm…I'm paralyzed….I was shot in the spine." He clenched his fists with anger and sadness.

Minutes flew by once again.

"Oh…" Rouge's eyes slowly turn to look into his eyes, "Don't cry Shadow…be strong…I'll support you the best I can…we're partners." Shadow felt somewhat better knowing someone will help him. "Rouge…do you know about your…condition?" As he spoke he reached to grab her hand to comfort her.

Again, minutes went by…

Rouge answered nodding her head. "Yeah…I know, but that doesn't mean I can take care of you. We'll look out of each other." Shadow sighed in disappointment, knowing Rouge could not help him, when her condition, there was just no way.

"Rouge….I appreciate the offer but…I have to no. One reason is because you also need help, and I don't need a lot of assistance, I can make do." He said lowering his head.

Minutes went by…

"I don't need any help. I can take care of myself." Tears formed in her eyes as she spoke. "I'm perfectly fine…slow, but that'll go away…wont it…wont it Shad?" She choked out her last few words. Shadow's ears flattened, he never saw his partner on the verge of a breakdown.

He rubbed her shoulder and arm. She slowly looked at her arm. "Shadow…please, I'm so sorry, I should of just left home earlier or later….maybe I could of avoided this by a few minutes possibly…"

_**Flashback…**_

_6:30 closing time._

Shadow desperately watched the clock minutes on end for the big hand to reach the 6. An announcement came on…

_**ATTENTION ALL GUN AGENTS, IT IS CLOSING TIME, WORK IS SCHEDULED FOR TOMORROW, COME AT 7**_

_Shadow gave out a sigh, "Great…more useless work and no missions what so ever." He said getting up from his chair."Hey Omega, see you tomorrow, I'm heading home."_

_**"GOOD BYE SHADOW THE HEDGEHOG. SAFE JOURNEY HOME."**__ He said with his robotic voice._

Shadow only nodded his head and walked past him, he met up with Rouge down the hall chatting with her friend Topaz. Shadow only raised his brows to the two girls as a slang signal saying what's up.

"Hey hey, leaving so early Shadster?" said Rouge in a cheerful tone. "Come and stay for a while, we could walk half way home if you would like, we don't live that far anyway, so there's no rush right?" She said winking at him.

Shadow growled and crossed his arms. "Fine, but make it quick I just want to head home to get some sleep."

"D'aaww isn't he adorable when he's mad" Rouge tease, rubbing her hand on top of his head, messing up his spikes as small skinny stick quills stuck out from his head. "Stop it" he said annoyed. "Never mind, I'm out of here." He said walking off.

"Ugh…freakin' brat." Rouge said. "Oh let him go Rouge, its been a long day." said Topaz. "Yeah I gues-" Rouge was cut off when Shadow came up close to her. "What was that Rouge?" he said with anger in voice. "I'm a brat because I don't feel like staying here?"

"Alright, alright, go home then, I'm walking with Topaz, since your being a jerk."she said raising her voice slightly. "I'm not being a jerk, I'm just tired and I want to head home now not-" he paused and looked at his phone, "It's 8 already, that's 30mins wasted that I could have been sleeping."

"Ok lets go then, "we" could walk you half way to your house Topaz, I'm really not that tired. I'm going to just walk Shadow half way to his house to and just look around the shops in the city for a bit then I'm going to head home."

"Ok thanks." Topaz said putting her lunch purse over her shoulder, "Lets go"

All three of the agents walked out of the base. It was pouring rain, marking the spring season. The GUN agents did not mind the weather what so ever since they've been all kinds of weather conditions in their missions. They walked each other half way to their houses excepts Rouge who wondered about the lighted city

  
"If I saw this coming Shadow, I would of just went straight home instead of sightseeing in the city." Tears slide down her cheeks as she spoke. "Rouge…like you told me, be strong. I'm sure everyone will be patient with you, at least you aren't paralyzed Rouge, it could of turned out a lot worse."

The longer the sentence Shadow spoke, the longer it took Rouge to be able to respond.

"Yeah…I suppose your right." She said slowly lowering her ears. Shadow rubbed her arm gently, "Just stay strong, I know it's hard for you to accept this as much as it's hard for me to accept my condition."

Rouge didn't respond.

Shadow looked at her waiting for her to give him a reply, but something was wrong, her pupils were small, she looked like a zombie. "Rouge?" he said, "Rouge can you answer me?"

Minutes flew by and Rouge still did not move a muscle or even speak, and her breathing slowed down.

"…Rouge?" he said once more. Shadow began to get really worried and pressed the button to call for help.

It didn't take long for a nurse to come in. "Yes?" she said. "Something's wrong with her, she won't respond to me…she hasn't moved either." He said.

Quickly the nurse ran to her side to examine her and had another nurse take Shadow out of the room and back to his room.

"Nurse please tell me what's wrong with her after you guys help her." The nurse nodded and aided him to his bed. She was very gentle to not hurt his back as she laid him down. "Rest now Shadow, once you wake up, we'll give you the news.

Shadow nodded his head. "By the way Shadow, here's your phone, it's fully charged. The nurse put the cell phone by the table next to his bed and left the room.


End file.
